Photo Love
by rubygurl
Summary: A S+S fic. Sakura is waiting for SYaoran to return. She's getting a bit impatient. Then they somehow meet up, but he doesn't remember her, and he's gottanother girlfriend. How will it turn out?
1. Default Chapter

"Sakura, I'll come back for you. I promise."  
  
"I'm going to wait for you Syaoran. Come back soon." Sakura sighed. "Please." She whispered.  
  
AN- Syaoran hasn't returned yet from Hong Kong since he left in sixth grade for the second time. Sakura is still waiting for him; they are seniors in high school now. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything here except the story line, unless someone else has got the same idea. Cuz if ya do, I haven't read ur story yet. And the song lyrics are sung by Westlife.  
  
~Sakura  
  
I've waited such a long time for him. So should I let him go, or should I keep waiting for him? He still hasn't returned yet to me. Maybe I should just go on with my life. He probably already forgot me. But I miss him so much. Why hasn't he come home?  
  
Day by day, time pass away  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
Nobody knows I hide it inside  
  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
  
The courage to show to letting you know  
  
I've never felt so much love before  
  
And once again I'm thinking about  
  
Taking the easy way out  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~Normal  
  
Sakura ran around the corner breathlessly to the studio.  
  
"Finally!" Tomoyo breathed as she saw Sakura enter the waiting room. They were at a model search. Tomoyo had convinced Sakura to enter and to do something so she wasn't just moping around while waiting for Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo was pretty mad at Syaoran now for totally ignoring everything that Sakura sent him. All of the emails, phone calls, and tries to connect to him. Sakura had been waiting for him for more than five years. Of course, Sakura was still sure that he was going to come back to her. Tomoyo wasn't sure anymore, but she remained true to her friend, and supported her.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but I was caught up with some stuff, and I lost track of the time."  
  
As Sakura checked her makeup and hair in the mirror for the hundredth time, Tomoyo heard their names being called.  
  
"OK, girls, let's go." A lady came out of the room, and ushered the girls inside. Tomoyo went to get Sakura.  
  
Sakura almost dropped her stuff in surprise as Tomoyo touched her shoulder. She nervously entered the room with Tomoyo and the rest of the girls. She stopped and stared at the enormous amount of clothing that was in the room.  
  
The only place she had ever seen come close to the vast selection that she was looking at was at Tomoyo's house. On one side were many types of prom dresses. On the other side were regular, casual clothing.  
  
The guide person led them to the prom type dresses first.  
  
"OK, people, I'm Kylina. I'm from the US and I work for the clothing corporation of DEB, and as you all know, we're looking for some models. We travel all over the place, so if we do choose you, you might only see your family once or twice a year. All of you have had your parents sign the form that we sent you, consenting to become a model and follow all of our rules.  
  
"The judges want to see you in dresses first. After they see you model for them, they will eliminate all but fifteen of the girls. Then the lucky fifteen will change into regular outfits from our clothing brand. You will get to keep whatever piece or pieces of clothing that you choose. So pick according to your tastes. Have fun, and remember that you want to impress."  
  
With that, Kylina walked out of the room, leaving the girls on their own.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura-chan, this lavender dress looks awesome." Tomoyo held up a sleeveless light purple dress. Two straps of the silk criss-crossed in the back and Sakura's perfect figure looked awesome as she changed into it.  
  
"OK, how does this look?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"Awesome!" Tomoyo replied. As Sakura stepped back from the full-length mirror to let some other girls admire themselves.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"OK, girls let's get ready to go now." Kylina's voice came over the PA.  
  
"Remember, no make-up this round either because the judges want to see your natural beauty."  
  
Sakura quickly slipped on a pair of white sandals that had heels of about two inches. Tomoyo ran into the dressing room with a sky blue full-length dress that she grabbed off the shelf swiftly. As soon as she was done changing, she slipped on a pair of low-heeled black sandals.  
  
The girls all filed out of the room, with Sakura and Tomoyo near the back of the line.  
  
"No jewelry." Kylina told Sakura as they passed her inspection. She pointed at Sakura's Cardcaptor key and the necklace that Syaoran had given her a long time ago. It was a choker with a diamond on it from Syaoran the day that he had left for Hong Kong again.  
  
"Uh-uh." Sakura said firmly as she grasped both of them tightly. "I am NOT taking these off."  
  
Kylina's face turned a dark shade of red. She looked ready to explode at Sakura, but a commanding voice came from in front of the curtain.  
  
"Hurry up Kylina, I can't wait forever."  
  
Kylina gave Sakura a murderous glare, but pushed her hurriedly through the curtain towards the modeling run.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Sakura, never having done modeling before, was unsure of how to act. She strode down the runway slowly, and pivoted on one foot. She faced the judges and flashed then a smile. The first judge smiled back at her. The other two spectators looked at her with judgmental faces. She turned around and walked back to the curtain.  
  
"That was so awful!" She complained to Tomoyo as she entered the backstage. Tomoyo was just mad because she hadn't been able to videotape Sakura going down the runway.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo gracefully walked down the runway like a professional model, twirling everyway for the imaginary crowd to see. She threw the judges a 100-watt smile. Pivoting on the heel of her shoe, she turned around and ever so slowly headed back up.  
  
"Awesome job Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura told her.  
  
"OK, we have selected fifteen girls to stay." The judge said. Her nametag read Tina Rogers, USA. The other two judges waited for Tina to finish naming the runner-uppers.  
  
"Manamote Azalea, Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Kerishia Sarata…" As Tina went on, Sakura grinned at Tomoyo.  
  
"I knew we could do it." Tomoyo said. Her cell phone rang simultaneously with Sakura's. The giggled, then answered.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Otou-san? Ne gomen Hiyate-kun. Wait, how did you get my cell number?" Sakura asked the other boy.  
  
"Sakura-chan." Hiyate breathed.  
  
Tomoyo hung up with Eriol, and listened to Sakura talking with Hiyate.  
  
"Oh, why did Chiharu-chan give you my cell again…Oh, the project, it's not due until umm…three weeks from now…I'm pretty busy right now Hiyate-kun…No, it's not that…OK, I'm at a modeling job right now. I'll talk to you later." Sakura hung up quickly.  
  
"Oh, that Hiyate is so annoying."  
  
"I know. Sakura-chan, you should really give him some sort of warning. He's new here, so he doesn't know about Syaoran-kun, like the rest of the guys. Well, actually, he really isn't that bad." Tomoyo said slyly, giving the situation a different look.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you crazy? Hiyate-kun?" Sakura paused to think about him. He was sorta cute, with his long black hair and intense blue eyes. He was really smart too, but more of a teacher's pet.  
  
"Well, I guess he's not that bad." She admitted to Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course he isn't." Tomoyo said. "Do you see the way that he's always hanging on you? It's pretty obvious he likes you. If you don't want him to, I can get Eriol-kun to tell him to shove off. I know how you feel about Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo put a comforting arm around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Silent tears ran down Sakura's cheek.  
  
"Why hasn't he come back yet? And he never returns anything either. And Meilin I've totally lost contact with too. What happened?" Sakura sobbed. Tomoyo gently guided Sakura into a restroom.  
  
But if I let you go  
  
I will never know  
  
What my life would be  
  
Holding you close to me  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me  
  
How will I know  
  
If I let you go  
  
"C'mon, Sakura-chan, your eyes are getting all puffy. It's ok. He's going to come back. Don't worry. He had a promise to you. He's going to keep it. He's never backed out of a promise before. You know he's going to return to you. C'mon, you've gotta look good for the judges. They'll never pick you if you've got red eyes. C'mon, brighten up. You'll find him."  
  
Sakura breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. "OK."  
  
"Let's go to our rooms now. We've gotta pick some good outfits. Then I've gotta do your make-up, and everything. Plus give you a few tips on how to model."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Perfect." Tomoyo said. Her makeup job had been awesome.  
  
"Fifteen more minutes girls." Kylina's voice came over the PA again.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a quick overlook, and then nodded her satisfaction. Sakura was wearing a pair of jean Capri's with a red t-shirt. The t-shirt had tiny pink hearts all over it.  
  
Tomoyo herself was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans with a plain see- through sky blue shirt. She had a blue tank top underneath it.  
  
"Let's go girls."  
  
"Alright. You can do it Sakura, you look absolutely gorgeous. Now, where is Eriol? I called him an hour ago. He should be here by now."  
  
As Tomoyo and Sakura marched out next to Kylina, she gave Sakura a glare. They met up with the other girls in a huge room.  
  
"OK, in this round, you will also have to show off a talent of some sort. We don't want our models to be absolutely stupid either. Something simple, such as baton twirling or playing the piano would be ok."  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo with her eyes wide open. "Oh no! Tomoyo-chan, what am I going to do?"  
  
Tomoyo reassured her. "You can sing. Remember, you have a lovely voice. Almost as good as mine. But of course, I have the best voice in the world. Don't worry, I won't sing. I'll do something else. Besides, you're the prettiest girl here. Don't worry about anyone else."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura stepped out again.  
  
"So, what will you be doing for us?" Ms. Rogers asked her.  
  
"Umm… I'm gonna sing a song, I guess."  
  
"What song?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you sight-read music?" Ms. Rogers asked her.  
  
"Of course." Sakura replied.  
  
"OK, good, here's a US song. Sing it." Ms. Rogers handed Sakura a piece of music. She stared at it in shock.  
  
Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.  
  
OK, so this is it for the first part. I really don't want to make this story too long. How is it so far? Should Sakura do a good job, or a bad one?  
  
~Ruby 


	2. Winner?!

Disclaimer, I don't own CCS, never said I did. And Christina Aguilera sings the song lyrics, or what remains, who is an awesome singer cuz of all her high notes, but that doesn't mean I like her. This is a really pretty song though, even though it goes a bit slow to me.  
  
R+R please.  
  
AN- I'm changing this story's name to If I Let You Go, so if you want to read the next chapter, look for If I let You Go instead of Photo Love.  
  
Chapter 2-Winner?!  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura whispered to herself. Since she was the first out, she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Umm, Ms. Rogers, can I change my act to something else?" Sakura had no idea what to do. She couldn't sing, plus it was in a different language. How could she have ever let Tomoyo drag her into this?  
  
""Excuse me?" Ms. Rogers replied.  
  
Sakura repeated the question a bit louder.  
  
"Oh, well, we're already prepared for you to sing, so I think that you should. You can show us your other act after this."  
  
"But my accent is horrible!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Is that all? We're only listening to your notes." The other judge replied, his tag read Mr. Timothy Graven, UK. "And everyone, we have many things here in case you want to do something else, such as playing an instrument, or baton twirling…"  
  
"Alright." Sakura breathed in deeply and started to sing. Her crystal clear voice cut through the auditorium clearly. She didn't notice all of the envious glares that the other girls were giving her. She also didn't see Tomoyo and Eriol taping her.  
  
Look at me  
  
Yo maye thinks you see  
  
Whow I really ame  
  
But yo'll never kno me  
  
Evy day  
  
It's as if I pley a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a maske  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Whow is that girl I sees  
  
Staring straight back ay me?  
  
When hwill my reflexion show  
  
Whow I am inside?  
  
I am nowe  
  
In a world whare I  
  
Have ta hide my heart  
  
And wha I believe in  
  
Bot somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What inside my heart  
  
And be loved for whow I am  
  
Whow is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflexion  
  
Someone I don know?  
  
Mus I pratend that I  
  
Soeone else for all time?  
  
When hwill my reflexion show  
  
Whow I am inside?  
  
There a heart that must be  
  
Free to flee  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The rison why  
  
Why must we ale concal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Mus there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pratend that I'm  
  
Someone else for ale tim  
  
When hwill my reflexion show  
  
Whow I am inside?  
  
When hwill my reflexion show  
  
Whow I am inside?  
  
Sakura finished breathlessly. She breathed out slowly. How did I do? She asked herself. She saw Tomoyo give her a thumbs up as she passed a concealed object to Eriol, who was sitting next to her.  
  
Sakura gave them a shaky smile. She saw Tomoyo make her way back up onto the stage.  
  
"OK, Kinomoto-chan, I mean san, I mean…"Ms. Rogers shook her head and spoke in English rapidly to Mr. Graven.  
  
"Oh, Japanese grammar is so hard to learn."  
  
Mr. Graven nodded and waited for Ms. Rogers to finish.  
  
"OK, so, Sakura-chan, what'd you want to do for your other act?"  
  
"Oh, umm…" Sakura quickly thought about something that she could do very well.  
  
"Of course, baton twirling!" She exclaimed. She had spent hours twirling in elementary school, and she still did it sometimes to get her mind off all the stress she had been having lately.  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan, baton twirling it is." Ms. Rogers said as she and Mr. Graven exchanged glances. Kylina strode out from behind the curtains to give her a baton.  
  
"Great job on your singing." She told Sakura in an awed voice.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura replied. OK, this shouldn't be too hard. She thought to herself as she began to do one of her old exercises. She threw the baton up numerous times, and twirled it around gracefully. She ended with a split as she caught the twirling baton again.  
  
"Wow!" Tomoyo said to Sakura as she exited the stage. "You were so awesome, and if they don't pick you, I'm going to be really mad. You do have an awesome voice, plus, your twirling was as awesome as ever. And I've got it all taped down!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What did you do again? Is that why Eriol was here? TO tape me?" Sakura grinned in spite of her scolding at Tomoyo.  
  
"You know you wanted me to tape you again. Anyway, ever since you finished catching all of the Clow Cards…" Tomoyo stopped as she saw a shadow pass over Sakura's face. "Oops, I forgot, sorry Sakura-chan."  
  
"It's ok." Sakura replied. "Oh, it's your turn now, I'll go sit with Eriol. Good luck!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded as Sakura walked off stage.  
  
Sakura watched in awe as Akina Manamote performed an astounding feat of acrobatics off the stage. She flipped, twirled, and cartwheeled perfectly.  
  
"Whoa, she's bound to beat me." She whispered to Eriol.  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan, you did an awesome job. Plus, you're a lot prettier than her. Let's see what Tomoyo's going to do."  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo." Kylina said.  
  
Tomoyo ran onto the stage, and looked out over the auditorium. Sakura and Eriol were in the front seat, waiting for her to begin.  
  
She thought hard, then grinned. She was happy that her mother had been so compelling for her to join many clubs when she was a smaller child. She decided to play the flute. Her mother had taught her how to play when she was in second grade, since it was the instrument that made the prettiest sound, in her mother's words.  
  
Tomoyo was handed a brand new open-holed flute by Kylina when she asked for it. The judges randomly picked a piece out for Tomoyo to play. As soon as she looked at it, she grinned. This was one of the first pieces her mother had made her play, "The Magic Flute" by Mozart.  
  
She took a deep breath, and then plunged into the song. The flute had perfect quality and pitch, and Tomoyo made it have awesome sound. Did she mess up? No, she had already played it before so it was easy for her.  
  
Both of the judges were smiling as Tomoyo finished up. She was one of the last people up, and she was Sakura's moral supporter as the rest of the girls finished up.  
  
"OK." Ms. Rogers announced. "We have two runner-ups, a first-place winner, and a grand-prize winner. The first runner up is…Togashi Makoto. A girl with a slim body and soft, pretty brown eyes jumped up and screamed.  
  
Sakura poked Tomoyo, who giggled.  
  
Ms. Rogers gave Makoto a slight grin, and then went on. "The next runner up is Kaaji Hoshiko. Another girl with blue hair and almond shaped green eyes hugged her friend next to her. Then she ran up to the stage to collect 10,000 yen from the judge next to Mr. Graven, Mrs. Rachel Cohen, from France. Her face had a smile on it, but her eyes were searching the auditorium, looking for the girl who had won with hate.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo hung on each other as they waited for Ms. Rogers to announce the first prize winner.  
  
"Alright, first place…Manamote Akina." The girl who had done the acrobatics ran up the stage smiling. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, and her blue eyes were friendly as Sakura's emerald ones met them.  
  
"And now, for the grand prize winner, who will go, along with the first prize winner to be a model for us…" Ms. Rogers paused, and Sakura, heavy with anticipation fell forwards. Tomoyo giggled as she bent down to help her up.  
  
"We had a bit of difficulty, but Kinomoto Sakura, you are the winner!"  
  
Sakura sat straight up and then was hugged by Tomoyo tightly. Eriol gave Sakura a grin.  
  
"Nice job." Sakura went up on the stage.  
  
"Congratulations Kinomoto-san." Ms. Rogers said. She handed Sakura a check for 100000 yen. Sakura raised it up high. She gave Tomoyo and Eriol a big grin. Out of the four girls who were already on stage, only Akina congratulated her.  
  
The rest of the girls gave her cold stares.  
  
Well, Sakura thought at least I won't be stuck with any of them, and Akina is coming with us, I mean, me, to where ever, I better get Tomoyo- chan along though. Maybe she can be our fashion designer or something.  
  
As the rest of the girls faded out of the door, Tomoyo caught up with Sakura. "Hey, good job girl!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yeah. Now, I guess we dump school, and go with them?"  
  
"Us?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows in a very unTomoyo-like way.  
  
"Yeah. Tomoyo-chan, you know I'm not going anywhere without you. Maybe Eriol can come too. And…" Sakura stopped as she suddenly realized what she had been about to say.  
  
Tomoyo noticed and immediately changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can go. We'd have to get your dad to sign the contracts and everything."  
  
Sakura had received a big pile of papers that her dad and her had to read through and sign before Sakura could be allowed to go on the trip.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura replied thoughtfully. She was lost in thought the rest of the way home.  
  
OK, that's it for now. Sorry I couldn't get this up quicker, and I know it's like nothing, but I was really busy. Spring break, yeah! 'cept now it's almost over. ( Oh well. Like I said at the beginning, I'm changing the name of the story to If I Let You Go, instead of Photo Love, since it sounds so corny. LOL I was trying to figure out what Tomoyo should do, and I couldn't think of anything really good, so I just stuck with playing the flute... Does it sound ok? R+R.  
  
~Ruby 


	3. A Replacement for Syaoran?

Hey people, just a note, the song is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, and it is an awesome song!  
  
If I Let you Go  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 3- A Replacement for Syaoran?  
  
"Wow, Sakura-chan, this is a lot of paperwork, I don't know when I'm going to have time to do it all." Fujitaka said as he glanced at the pile of papers that Sakura was holding. It covered her face, and her arms were sagging from the effort of holding on to it.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura teetered and fell. WHOOSH!  
  
Sakura looked at the mess that she had just made and blushed like crazy. "Oops." She said.  
  
Her father shook her head at her.  
  
Bending down, he helped her to pick up all the pieces of paper. "Alright, I'll see when I have time to do all of this." He said as he took the rest of the paper into his room.  
  
"So, my little sis is going to be a model, huh?" Touya said as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Yup. Ms. Rogers said that I'm going to get to travel around the world. It'll be really awesome. I'll be able to go to Milan, and Paris, and London, and New York City, and Hong Kong, and everywhere!" Sakura said dramatically.  
  
Touya grinned at his little sister, who wasn't so little anymore. He had seen her change and grow up all too fast. Now she was a junior at college at Toudai University in Japan. It was a hard university to get into, and Touya and his father had been exalted when her name had been in the newspapers.  
  
Touya already had his own apartment outside or the house, but he came back often because he was lonely. He grabbed another snack, and then stuck his clothes in the laundry machine.  
  
Sakura rolled his eyes at him as she headed upstairs. She knew that he was going through a hard time. After he had finished college, he had gotten an excellent job at an engineering company. Then a nasty letter had gotten through somehow to his boss that said that Touya was a thief that he sabotaged parts. The letter was never proven, and no one ever found the person who had sent the letter, but Touya was reluctantly fired.  
  
He was going to be an engineer at a bigger company now, with more pay, but he could still not shake the fact that someone hated him so much that they would do that. Sakura was also mad that this had happened, but she couldn't do anything about it. She thought that maybe someone from the family of the Bayushis had done anything. The Bayushis were one of the richest families in town, besides Tomoyo's. Touya had dated one of the daughters of Bayushi Ryoshun. When she had proved to be too difficult for him to handle, and too spoiled, he broke up with her. Leiko was very mad. Sakura suspected her, but she couldn't prove anything since Leiko's father had a lot of influence and power in the town. But Sakura knew that if Leiko had done something to her brother like that, Sakura would hunt her down personally.  
  
Sakura pulled out a cute outfit from her closet. Tomoyo had convinced Sakura to go with her and Eriol to a nearby club to hangout. Tomoyo was really tired of seeing Sakura mope around so much.  
  
But what Tomoyo hadn't told Sakura was that Hiyate was going to be at the club too. As Sakura slipped her dress on, she twirled in the mirror. She was wearing a short blue dress with tiny white sequins on the bottom fringe, which was cut into one-inch strips about four-inches long. It was one of her favorite dresses, which she got as a duo present along with a choker necklace with a diamond pendant from Syaoran. It had been the day before he had left for Hong Kong again; the last time Sakura had ever seen him. Sakura sighed as her mind drifted back. She flopped down on her bed.  
  
* * * * * Flashback* * * * *  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm…well, I'm leaving tomorrow for Hong Kong again. I'm really sorry that I'm going. I know that you're still mad at me for putting Takara's pictures up with yours for the art show, but she…I…I promised her already. I know that I was wrong. Her pictures look too professional, but yours are like you knew exactly what to do. I know that I shouldn't have put her pictures up, but…"  
  
Sakura ignored him, slowly eating her ice cream up in the park, staring in the opposite direction.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran trailed off. "I got a present for you before I go." He placed a package next to her. "It's not really a lot, but…"  
  
Sakura glanced at it icily, but her heart was moved. He was giving her a present? It was so sweet. She knew that she should forgive him, but she was a bit stubborn. She had changed a lot these few years and had learned many things.  
  
"Please, open it." She glanced at Syaoran's face quickly before averting her eyes. His amber ones looked way too sorrowful. She reluctantly put down her cone and unwrapped the gift, though she knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long.  
  
She lifted out a navy blue dress that had silver sequins on the fringe, and then Syaoran handed her a blue velvet box. She opened it quickly, and pulled out a diamond in the shaped of an angel.  
  
"For you, because you are my only angel." Syaoran said softly. He clasped it on her neck.  
  
Sakura glanced up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just stayed away! You had to make me fall in love with you, and now you're leaving!" She yelled at him. "It's not fair! Do you think that a present is going to change anything? Did you think that I'd forget everything? Did you think that I would just start talking to you again? Why don't you just go away? I hate you!"  
  
Syaoran, surprised at her sudden outburst, leaned back, and then closed in on her, enclosing her in his arms, a risky move. He was hurt, not because that he was going away, but because Sakura was trying to hurt him.  
  
She leaned on him, sobbing. "I'm going to miss you." She said, whispering into his ear.  
  
"I'll never forget you." He said as she stopped crying.  
  
"Are you ever coming back?" She asked him.  
  
"Sakura, I'll come back for you. I promise."  
  
"I'm going to wait for you Syaoran. Come back soon." Sakura sighed. "Please." She whispered.  
  
"I will." Syaoran promised as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then he walked away and the quickly falling night descended over Sakura.  
  
* * * * * End Flashback * * * * *  
  
Sakura had even tried calling the Li family in Hong Kong, but no one ever picked up the phone. She learned form the newspapers that the Li's had moved to a new mansion, but she couldn't ever seem to find the number to the house. She wondered why Meilin never called either. Ever since they had moved, everyone had lost contact with both of them. Eriol didn't know what was going on either.  
  
Syaoran, where are you? Sakura asked herself as she looked at her watch. She jumped up. It was 7:21, and Eriol and Tomoyo were coming to pick her up in nine minutes. Forgetting about dinner, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was surprise to find tear marks down her cheeks. She quickly washed her face, and then ran downstairs to wait for Tomoyo and Eriol. She slipped on the pair of sandals she had received from modeling, the white ones.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Sakura checked her watch. It was 7:27.  
  
They're early. She said to herself as she opened the door. She teetered on her sandal as she saw Hiyate. He was looking gout towards the street, and Sakura was tempted to close the door in his face, but then he turned around and saw her. He gave her a grin, and she reluctantly opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said happily. Sakura rolled her eyes. When had she given him permission to call her that?  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked him curtly.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan called me to say that they would be a bit late, so she asked me to pick you up to go to the party." Hiyate grinned at her.  
  
Sakura sighed. She would have to kill Tomoyo later. Right now, she would have to go to the party it appeared. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Her father had gone out to work on a lab assignment, and Touya was hanging out with some friends.  
  
"OK, I'm coming." She said as Hiyate jumped into the car. She sat down next to him in the passenger seat.  
  
"So, what's been happening with you?" Hiyate asked Sakura as they started down the road.  
  
"Nothing too much." Sakura replied.  
  
"Really?" Hiyate said in disbelief. "Tomoyo-chan told me that you won a modeling contest, and that you're going to become a model. Does that mean you won't have time to see me anymore?" He whined.  
  
Sakura gaped at him. Another thing to yell at Tomoyo for. "Well, yeah, I did win a modeling contest." She said slowly.  
  
"Wow, that's so awesome. You're a model. You really are beautiful Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed and looked away. Hiyate blushed slightly too, and they remained silent until they arrived at the club.  
  
"OK." Hiyate parked his car and the two of them walked to the entrance of the club and entered.  
  
It was impossible to find Eriol and Tomoyo in the crowd, so Hiyate and Sakura just found a place where they could sit together. As a new song came out, Hiyate approached Sakura shyly.  
  
"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." She replied slowly.  
  
Making my way downtown,  
  
Walking fast,  
  
faces pass, and I'm home bound.  
  
staring blankly ahead,  
  
just making a way, making a way,  
  
through the crowd.  
  
Hiyate slowly led Sakura out onto the dancing floor. It was a slow song, and Sakura didn't really want to dance, but Hiyate hung on to her, and she reluctantly put her arms around him. He smiled slowly at her.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, is there a special guy in your life yet?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She winced inwardly at how deep his words had cut into her. Where are you Syaoran? Come back to me.  
  
and I need you,  
  
and I miss you,  
  
and now I wonder,  
  
if I could fall into the sky,  
  
do you think time would pass me by?  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
if I could just see you tonight.  
  
Sakura sighed was he ever going to come back to her? She had already waited all these many years for him. Hiyate leaned in closer to her. She looked deep into his sincere blue eyes.  
  
so its times like these when I think of you,  
  
and wonder if you ever think of me.  
  
cause everything is so wrong,  
  
and I don't belong,  
  
living in your precious memory.  
  
cause I need you,  
  
and I miss you,  
  
and now I wonder,  
  
if I could fall into the sky,  
  
do you think time would pass me by?  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
if I could just see you tonight.  
  
and I, I don't want to let you go  
  
I, I, down in your memory.  
  
I, I don't want to let this go.  
  
Syaoran, I still love you, and I always will, but I need to move on. I know that you'll understand. I love you Syaoran and I'll never forget you.  
  
making my way downtown,  
  
walking fast,  
  
faces pass, and I'm home bound.  
  
staring blankly ahead,  
  
just making a way, making a way,  
  
through the crowd.  
  
and I still need you,  
  
and I still miss you,  
  
and I wonder,  
  
if I could fall into the sky,  
  
do you think time would pass us by?  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
if I could just see you oh...  
  
if I could fall into the sky,  
  
do you think time would pass us by?  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
if I could just see you...  
  
if I could just hold you tonight.  
  
I need you. I miss you, and I wonder  
  
Sakura gasped as the song faded away and Hiyate led her out of the club. She had already had three drinks, which was three too many for her.  
  
"So, are you ok?" Hiyate asked as he drove Sakura to the park.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sakura replied. As she gazed at Hiyate, she noticed what great eyes he had. As he stopped at the deserted park, he stared deeply into Sakura's green eyes. Hiyate was moving closer and closer to him.  
  
"Hiyate-kun…" Sakura was cut off as Hiyate placed his lips tightly on hers. Sakura gasped, and then lost herself in him.  
  
As they drew apart for a breath, Sakura smiled at Hiyate.  
  
"You know, Hiyate-kun, you really aren't that bad."  
  
"Sakura, you have awesome eyes." Hiyate complimented her.  
  
Sakura had a flashback of Syaoran saying the exact same words. She drew back from Hiyate. He noticed something wrong.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I think that I need to go home now." Sakura said quickly. What had she been thinking, kissing Hiyate like that?  
  
"But…" Hiyate began.  
  
"Please Hiyate-kun, now." Sakura said softly. He nodded and drove her home.  
  
OK, I know that Hiyate is a totally awful guy, but it will be a S+S in the end. But you need to have conflicts, right? Now I'll leave you to guess how Sakura meets Syaoran again. I already gave you a few hints before. So, did this chapter turn out ok? I wrote it really fast, like in an hour. I hope it's ok. There's a couple of chapters left though.  
  
R+R please. Thanks!  
  
~Ruby 


	4. Arrival in Paris

If I Let You Go  
  
~ Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 4- Arrival In Paris  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! How could you? You and Eriol left Hiyate and me alone at the club. Plus…" Sakura shivered. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed with him. She was talking to Tomoyo on the phone, the day after the incident with Hiyate.  
  
"Oh, it was totally awful! Don't you ever do that again! You weren't at the club, I didn't see you and you also told Hiyate about the modeling contest."  
  
Tomoyo waited patiently for Sakura to finish blowing off her steam.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you really need to get over Li-kun. He's been gone for such a long time already."  
  
"I know, that's why I agreed to actually go with Hiyate-kun, otherwise I would've never gone. But Tomoyo-chan, you don't have to go setting me up with people. When I want to move on, I will. I just don't know if I'm ready yet."  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan. Gomen. I messed everything up." Tomoyo apologized to her.  
  
"It's ok. Well, I don't know how my dad did it, but he finished looking at all of the papers, and he got them all signed and he agreed to everything. Plus, we got the person in charge of everything to agree that you could come with us. And you don't even have to do anything, like sign papers." Sakura sighed.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Tomoyo said. Eriol's going to finish up with his schooling, then he's going to catch up with us. Schooling, he's been alive for more than 300 years, what more does he have to learn?" Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
  
"Hey, he probably just wants to give us some time alone." Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tomoyo sighed. "OK, so the tour thing starts in June, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so we have to finish up this semester of school still." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, have you spoken with that other girl, Akina yet?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, not really. But she was the only friendly girl up there. Did I ever tell you? That one girl especially, Kaaji Hoshiko, she was really looking at me like really angrily. She was really freaky."  
  
"Hey, she was probably just jealous of how pretty you were, and that you won the contest."  
  
"I know, that's the whole point. What if she tries to pull something?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, you are really tough Sakura-chan, nothing's going to happen. Trust me." Tomoyo assured Sakura.  
  
"OK. So, I'll see you later." Sakura said to Tomoyo. They hung up, and Sakura waited impatiently for June to come so she could get away from everyone the town, and Hiyate.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Five months later  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo at the airport. She had managed to avoid Hiyate at the University for the rest of the year. It was pretty easy, considering the fact that Toudai University was one of the biggest in Japan, so you could go around for a while without meeting a person. She had had to avoid him sometimes because of his persistence in tracking her down, but Tomoyo and Eriol made up great covers for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura had a doctor's appointment…Sakura's at her baton practice…Sakura's at singing lessons…Sakura had a lot of homework…Sakura just went to get her lunch…Sakura's on vacation…Sakura's got cheerleading practice…Sakura's sick…"  
  
Sakura was definitely grateful to them.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out as she came towards her. They were about an hour early for the flight, and Tomoyo looked like she had a lot of stuff with her. Sakura saw five of her bodyguards lugging two heavy suitcases each, and loading them onto the check-in counter.  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her.  
  
"Finally, time to go." Tomoyo said. Her mother had already given her hugs and kisses good-bye at the house, since she had no time to spare to come to the airport.  
  
Touya and Sakura's dad were at the brunch bar, getting breakfast. They waved to Tomoyo.  
  
"So, did you get any new outfits yet?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo was always up to date on the latest fashions and styles. She knew exactly what to wear, and what to make if she didn't have something.  
  
"Nope, not yet. Kaede-sama hasn't said anything to me about my outfits, besides the fact that I'm going to get them after we arrive at Paris. After Paris though, we'll be headed back towards here. I think that's what she said. She did give me this magazine though." Sakura pulled a magazine out of her carry-on backpack.  
  
Tomoyo glamorously poured over the magazine with Sakura, pointing out all of the cool clothes and going over whether they would ever wear something like that or not. Tomoyo even got some new ideas for some new outfits that she could make.  
  
"Flight 113 is now boarding. Please take all of your luggage with you and don't forget to show your passes to the flight attendant. Now, we'll begin with first-class." The PA announced. Tomoyo and Sakura stood up.  
  
"That's our flight." Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Bye otou-sac, bye onii-chan." She gave both of them hugs and kisses. Touya patted her on the shoulder and handed her a package. Not having to stoop down anymore as Sakura had grown to nearly his height, he grinned at her.  
  
"Bye kaijou." He said mockingly. He hardly ever called her that anymore. "Open it on the plane." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"My little girl, all grownup, to be a model. Just like her mother." Fujitaka got a faraway look in his eyes. He hugged Sakura tightly again, and then she boarded the plane with Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol had given Tomoyo a present too, so as soon as Tomoyo and Sakura had waved goodbye to their friends and family, they opened the presents. They still had half and hour until the flight would start.  
  
Sakura opened hers first, with Tomoyo videotaping as usual. It was a very cute picture of Touya and Sakura when she had been a toddler, and him an eight-year old holding her. On the back of the picture was written:  
  
Take care Sakura,  
  
Now that you're all grown up, I know you won't want your older bro's advice, but be careful out there, and don't get too caught up in your work. Remember to go out there and have some fun too. I'll miss you at home, and so will otou-san.  
  
Love you,  
  
Touya  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Aww…" Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"OK, your present now." Sakura said as she tucked the photo away into her backpack.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out a beautifully wrapped present in purple wrapping paper.  
  
It was perfectly covered, just like Eriol. Tomoyo thought. She carefully opened it, thinking of Eriol the entire time. The plane's engines started up, and Sakura gasped. It had caught her by surprise.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seatbelts and get ready for takeoff. Remember that all seats should be put in their upright positions and that the tables should be put up for takeoff and landing. Thank you for flying China Airlines." The message was repeated again in English for the benefit of the English passengers, and then in French.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were very lucky. Before they had left for the trip, Kero had found a spell that could help them to understand different languages easily. So now both of them knew French and English fluently.  
  
"Hurry up Tomoyo-chan. Open it!" Sakura begged her as they both strapped on their seatbelts. They were on an A-311 and the y had the window seats, so they were sitting by themselves.  
  
"OK, I'm going." Tomoyo said to Sakura. She finished unwrapping the present. She gasped as she took it out. She opened the jewelry box, and took out an amethyst necklace. It was a thin chain of gold with an amethyst pendant in the shape of a T.  
  
Sakura handed her the note silently.  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
I wish you well on your journey. I am deeply saddened that I will not be at your side for some days. I will rejoice when I meet you again. I hope that you enjoy my gift, even though it is not much.  
  
With love,  
  
Eriol  
  
"Oh Eriol, I love you too much. It doesn't matter how much the gift costs." Tomoyo said through tears. Sakura smiled at her best friend. She had at last found true love.  
  
Tomoyo quickly dried her tears.  
  
"OK, Sakura-chan. I need to work on you now. You need a special someone in your life. Who is it going to be?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, it really isn't necessary."  
  
"Sakura-chan, you know that you need to…" Tomoyo was cut off as the plane started its run. The two of them stayed silent throughout the takeoff. As the flight attendants came through with drinks and snacks, Tomoyo began arguing with Sakura again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I told you already. I don't need anyone else right now. Besides, I'm going to find another person by myself. I really don't need your help, just your support in whoever I choose."  
  
I'll always be with you Sakura. You are never alone.  
  
Syaoran. Why?  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan. But I'm just worried about you." Ever since Li- kun left, you have been so down. You act as if everything is ok, and that you are fine. But I know you too well for you to hide anything from me. I just wish that you would trust me. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh, I knew it was you two!" Sakura heard a voice say. She looked into the aisle.  
  
"Oh, hi. It's Hoshiko-sama, right?"  
  
"Wow, you have an awesome memory!" Hoshiko said. She flipped her vibrant hair, now dyed a funky green color over her shoulder. "But usually I go by Hoshi."  
  
Sakura sighed. This was the girl who had been very annoyed because Sakura had won the contest. Sakura was having bad visions about this already. It was going to be a long trip.  
  
"Where's Akina? And what are you doing here on the plane?" Sakura asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, Akina got sick a few days ago with food poisoning, so I was called I to take her place. She might be back for some shoots later, but I doubt it." Hoshi had a very ugly smile on her face. Sakura shivered and grasped her key on her neck.  
  
She had remembered just in time to bring all of her cards with her, plus her key. She had to be prepared for anything, even though she knew that there were probably no more cards or forces out anymore.  
  
"Ooh, that's a really pretty necklace!" Hoshi said as she saw the diamond necklace that Syaoran had given Sakura. "Can I see it?" She reached for it, and Sakura drew back instinctively.  
  
"Umm, no!" She said. Hoshi glared at her.  
  
"OK, fine." She whirled around and returned to her seat.  
  
"Whoa, anger management problems?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"No. I think that she's just a huge spoiled brat." Brat, brat, brat. It echoed in Sakura's mind. "That Chinese Brat!"  
  
Why do I keep thinking about him? Why does he keep coming up in my life? It's already been such a long time.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her gently.  
  
"Hoe? Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said.  
  
"Thinking about Li-kun?"  
  
"Oh, no." Sakura said unconvincingly. How did Tomoyo-chan know? She knows me way too well, and she's going to see right through that.  
  
"Sakura-chan…"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said, defeated.  
  
"Sakura. I don't know what has happened to him, but I know that he did love you very much. He would have responded unless something drastic has happened to him. I know that it is very difficult, but you need to face the facts."  
  
"I know Tomoyo-chan, don't you think that that's just what I have been facing all these long years? I have gone over everything! I just want to know why!" Sakura took a deep breath. Tomoyo stared at Sakura in astonishment. Sakura was surprised too.  
  
She never yelled or snapped at anyone.  
  
Sakura calmed down. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan." She said softly.  
  
"Hey, you're going through tough times." Tomoyo said. "Don't worry, you always have me if you need anyone." Sakura grinned at her, then looked away. Her emerald eyes were still troubled.  
  
The rest of the plane ride passed uneventfully, though Sakura could still feel Hoshi somehow glaring at her the entire time. She tried to take her mind off her, and talked with Tomoyo about many things, including the new fashion designs. Tomoyo still loved to videotape, and still had all of her old tapes from the old Card Capturing days. She never brought it up when Sakura was around because Sakura was still hurt about Syaoran.  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo stepped off the plane, Sakura heard Hoshi behind them.  
  
"Hey, wait up you guys." Tomoyo turned around, and Sakura sighed.  
  
She headed towards immigration, while Tomoyo waited for Hoshi. Then all of them went through immigration and headed towards the baggage claim.  
  
They hailed a taxicab and went directly to the hotel. They checked in, then waited for the phone call from Kaede, the director of DEB in Paris.  
  
Tomoyo had a suite in room 1111, Sakura in room 1112, and Hoshi in room 1113. They had adjoining rooms, so they could travel back and forth from them.  
  
Hoshi flopped into Sakura's room after her shower, splattering Sakura and Tomoyo both with water, while they were in the middle of a private conversation.  
  
"Oh, hi Hoshi!" Sakura greeted her. She had decided to be as nice as she could to this girl.  
  
"Hi. How are you guys fitting in?"  
  
"Fine, we just finished unpacking." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Aren't these room awesome! We've got our own fridges, fluffy poster beds, and a computer in each room. This is going to be a total blast! I hope the rest of the hotels are all like this."  
  
"It's a good thing they are so good, because we are going to be stuck here for the next three weeks."  
  
The phone rang and Sakura answered it. She hung up fifteen minutes later.  
  
"So?" Hoshi and Tomoyo both asked her.  
  
"Well, the shoots start tomorrow, and Kaede-sama has arranged for us to be driven there in a limo. The shoot starts at ten in the morning, so she wants us to get some sleep tonight." Sakura checked her watch. It was five in the morning, in Japan time. That meant that it was ten at night at Paris She changed her watch time. She was going to have to get used to changing times a lot.  
  
"OK, are you guys tired yet?" Sakura asked. Both Tomoyo and Hoshi both shook their heads.  
  
"OK, well, we should probably find a guide, but I really want to go party somewhere." Hoshi said.  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo agreed. Sakura looked indecisive, but she nodded her head.  
  
"Let's change and meet in the lobby in about ten minutes." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"OK. See you then." Hoshi flounced out of the room.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do I wear?" Tomoyo helped her choose out an outfit, a nice blue shirt with flowers on it in a waterpainty way, and a jeans skirt.  
  
Then Tomoyo went to change, and Sakura did her hair. As she reached for a hair ribbon, her hand touched on a green one that Syaoran had given her. Memories came rushing back, and she shut her eyes tightly so that tears would not come out.  
  
She quickly chose a different hair tie, and then headed over to Tomoyo's room. They headed down to the lobby together and met Hoshi. They asked the front desk lady if they could get a guide who would've be available 24/7.  
  
The lady nodded her head. She picked up the phone and called someone. Minutes later, a very handsome man walked through the door. He was about 5' 7", and had sparkling sapphire eyes. His long brown hair was carelessly thrown about his shoulders. He had an air of confidence and also sincerity.  
  
"Hey girls. Are you supposed to be the tourist?" He asked them in perfect Japanese. They nodded dumbly.  
  
"My name's Momijo Saburo."  
  
"Hi." Tomoyo said calmly. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, this is Kinomoto Sakura, and this is Kaaji Hoshiko."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Saburo took their hands as their names were said and kissed them. Tomoyo looked at him coolly. Hoshi blushed a deep shade of red, and Sakura looked at him surprised.  
  
"Well, then, shall we go?" Saburo led them out of the hotel and on their way to exploring the city of Paris at night.  
  
Ok, so that's the fourth chapter, if you've been following it all the way through. How's it turning our so far? I hope that it's ok. Let's see, so where do you think Sakura's going to end up in the way back? No hints yet. 'Cept in the story. And really, French and Japanese? Whatever. But that's really cool. French is an awesome language, the language of Romance. Aww. (Swoon) Now, she still hasn't met Syaoran yet. Anyone else getting impatient? I know someone who has already told me they are. I'll try to get him in the next chapter. Or at least a little fragment of him. R+R  
  
~Ruby 


	5. First Modeling Shoots

If I Let You Go  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 5- First Modeling Shoots  
  
BRINGG!  
  
"Uggh…" Sakura moaned as she was woken up by her alarm clock. It was eight in Paris, and it felt like she had just fallen asleep. Partying all night, Tomoyo, Hoshi, and her had all grown close to Saburo.  
  
He had been an awesome guide to the three of them, showing them many to the sights that they had passed. They hadn't gone to the Eiffel Tower yet, but Sakura had seen the tip of it towering above most of the buildings.  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
"So, what are you three lovely ladies doing here in Paris?" Saburo asked them over the din of the loud crowd at the club that they were at.  
  
"Oh, we're modeling for DEB here," Hoshi said immediately.  
  
Sakura shot her a warning glance, but Hoshi was oblivious to everything except for Saburo.  
  
"Oh, I could've guessed that. You are all so beautiful," Saburo drawled out.  
  
Saburo must've noticed the anxious look on Sakura's face, because he asked her to dance with him. She slowly nodded yes. Tomoyo's face showed happiness, and she immediately whipped out her video camera. Hoshi sent a glare to Sakura that could've dissolved any other girl but Sakura.  
  
As the next song came on, a slow song, Saburo guided Sakura onto the dance floor.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" he asked her as the song started. .  
  
"Well, my brother has said that I have been really tense lately. I don't know."  
  
"Have you lost something in your life recently?" Saburo asked her suddenly.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked surprised. She studied Saburo's eyes intently. They showed concern, sincerity, and truth.  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"I know how that can be," Saburo said gently to her. "And trust me, not everything is as it seems. Do not believe in what you have not seen for yourself, and be assured that you can do anything." Saburo's cerulean eyes stared intensely into Sakura's emerald ones.  
  
"Trust me," he said.  
  
Sakura stared back at him in utter surprise by his complete straightforwardness and honesty. The song ended, and Saburo walked back to the table, leaving Sakura standing open-mouthed on the dance floor.  
  
Tomoyo gave her a thumbs up from her view at the camera.  
  
* * * * * End Flashback * * * * *  
  
Sakura wearily got up. She still had no idea what Saburo had been talking about, but she knew that it had to have had some sort of meaning to it.  
  
She quickly took a shower and changed. She slipped on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was pretty warm weather in Paris at this time of the year.  
  
She heard someone knock at the door.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Sakura-chan?" She heard Tomoyo's melodic voice reaching her ears.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura unlocked the door quickly and let Tomoyo in. Hoshi was soon let in ten minutes later.  
  
"Ready to go you guys?" Sakura asked them.  
  
"Yeah," both of the other girls responded positively.  
  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
  
They met Saburo down at the lobby again. He had agreed to be their guide for the three weeks that they would be staying in Paris.  
  
He gave Sakura a knowing smile as he slipped his hand into Hoshi's and he grinned back at him. She could tell who much Hoshi liked him.  
  
Arriving at the agency studio, Saburo left them while he went shopping for some things.  
  
The three of them walked in cautiously. Upon questioning the secretary, they discovered that they were already two minutes late. Quickly, they went up the elevator to floor 21.  
  
"You're five minutes late," An official-looking lady said stamping her foot impatiently the moment Sakura and her two friends entered the room.  
  
"Oh, we're terribly sorry, but…" Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Kristy, leave them alone. They just got here, and they're still adjusting to the time changes and they probably got lost coming here," another lady said. She had yellow hair with red highlights. She smiled kindly at the three girls.  
  
"I'm Retuni Kaede. I'll be your agent at all times, and I'll travel with you everywhere."  
  
"But I thought that you were the director or whatever here at Paris for DEB," Sakura said.  
  
"I was, but I quit yesterday when my boss asked me if I wanted to take you around. I love to travel, so I said yes. Besides, who else gets paid for traveling around the world, practically doing nothing? Anyway, meet your photographer here, Jacques Duantes."  
  
A young man with dark hair and jade eyes came out, eyeing them all carefully. His eyes lit up when he saw Sakura.  
  
"Wow! Your eyes are beautiful!" he said to her. "They reflect emotions very easily, and I can tell that you will be a great model. You are Kinomoto Sakura, right?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Who'd name their kid Kinomoto?" he asked himself as he guided Sakura to the shoot, but Sakura overheard him.  
  
"My name is really Sakura, but it's backwards in Japanese," She informed him coldly.  
  
"Oh. I get it now. So your name's Sakura? Wow, pretty name. OK, Kristy, come here!"  
  
The same lady as before suddenly appeared. Sakura jumped.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"I'm the costume and makeup artist here. So everything that you need depends on me."  
  
Jacques grinned. "Kristy is an expert in both of them. We wouldn't be able to live without her." He motioned for al three of them to go off with her.  
  
"You know, Kristy, can you get all of them dressed up? I think that they all look so beautiful and it's no good wasting beauty."  
  
Kristy nodded and led the three girls off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we go." Kristy handed Sakura an ice blue chiffon dress. It was a spaghetti strap and a slight flare at the bottom.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura moaned. She took the dress into the changing room to change. Tomoyo was already wearing a halter lavender dress, and Hoshi had on a pretty yellow strapless.  
  
"Wow! I did do a good job with you guys!" Kristy said as she started on their makeup. "Or maybe it's because you are all so beautiful."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Hoe, me, beautiful?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded vigorously, messing up Kristy while she was doing her makeup.  
  
"You are. Why do you think I film you all the time?"  
  
Sakura blushed even more.  
  
"Plus, you won this contest, so look bright!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Sakura was moaning.  
  
"Oh, I really think that I have enough makeup on. Oww! My eyebrow! Oh, I can't see! Help! Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo cracked up with Hoshi as they saw Sakura going through torture. Eagerly, Tomoyo was videotaping again.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho, I wonder what Sakura-chan would do if she saw this video again."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you aren't videotaping me, right?"  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "Oh ho ho ho. Of course not."  
  
"Here are my lovely models!" Jacques exclaimed as they all came out.  
  
"Perfect Kristy, great job! I love the colors of your dresses. All spring colors, they'll definitely bring customers."  
  
Jacques angled them perfectly in front of the blaring lights and snapped picture after picture of them, adjusting knobs al the time.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura was getting spiral-eyed from all of the lights.  
  
"Alright, I'm done," Jacques said finally.  
  
Sakura rushed to wash the excess makeup off their faces and to change back into more comfortable clothing.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe we have to live through more of this," Sakura moaned as she got out of the building.  
  
"Well, it's only one shoot per week, right? So it won't be too bad. Anyway, we can go sightseeing with Saburo," Tomoyo said.  
  
Hoshi went all spiral-eyed. "Ooh, Saburo."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Hoe."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Shiro-kun!" A man about 5'7" stood up. His amber eyes and brown hair were perfectly matched.  
  
"Yes Hwalan?" he asked quietly.  
  
"How are you doing?" A green-eyed girl waltzed in with ebony hair.  
  
"Fine," Shiro said.  
  
"Are you sure? You really haven't seen me yet, have you?"  
  
"Eh?" Shiro sank back onto his bed.  
  
"Still can't remember anything?" Hwalan asked.  
  
"No, I can't!" Shiro said angrily. "All I have is this teddy bear that could've come from anywhere. I don't know what happened, and it's already been five years!"  
  
Hwalan smiled seductively. "Maybe this will help." She rose over Shiro and then lay down on his body. She kissed him on the lips fully, and then began exploring his body.  
  
Shiro was taken by surprise, once again. He sighed he once again regretted the fact that he was lost in a foreign land without any memory of his past life.  
  
His amber eyes wandered his room. He had a sudden flashback of a girl with emerald eyes and golden brown hair. Who was she?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The three weeks passed quickly, with lots of fun and sightseeing. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hoshi even went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, though Sakura got a bit.  
  
Hoshi and Saburo had gotten really close, and Sakura was the person who Hoshi went to often with her problems.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hoshi wailed for the hundredth time that day. Sakura patiently waited while Hoshi spilled out the facts of how she and Saburo had gotten into a fight.  
  
"What do I do now?" she asked Sakura expectantly.  
  
"Well, since you were the one who stood him up, I think that you should go and apologize to him," Sakura said. "'Sides, we're leaving tomorrow anyway, and you don't want to ruin the friendship that you guys had."  
  
"I guess you're right. I know I shouldn't have, but I totally forgot about the time, and then I just blew up when he reminded me. Ok, I'm going to go talk to him right now. And Sakura-chan, thanks a lot!"  
  
Sakura nodded and pushed Hoshi gently out of her room in an effort to make her go to Saburo faster.  
  
"No really. I hated you when I heard that you won the contest, and I was really mad at you on the airplane. I'm glad that we've become such good friends."  
  
Sakura smiled. "OK, I'm glad that we're friends too, Hoshi-chan."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hoshi softly knocked on Saburo's apartment door. She quietly watched as her cab pulled away. Her French was still a bit shabby, though Saburo had helped her to improve a lot on it.  
  
"'lo?" Saburo's head poked out. His face contorted into a weird grimace as he saw Hoshi's face.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked him.  
  
Sighing, he opened the door and she entered. Saburo lived in a decent enough apartment that was always neat and organized.  
  
"So what did you want?" Saburo asked her.  
  
"Hey, well, I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I'm really sorry that I didn't show up. And I'm also sorry for exploding in your face. I know you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Hey, you were going through hard times, you were really tired, and you just got home from a shoot." Saburo grinned. "I know how shoots can just suck all of the life out of you."  
  
Hoshi smiled back at Saburo. "So, do you forgive me?"  
  
Saburo hesitated. "I was just going to say how I was going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Hoshi whispered.  
  
"Hey, we'll keep in touch, and I'll visit you whenever it's possible," Saburo replied.  
  
"Hey, Saburo-kun, I just wanted to tell you…" Hoshi wavered.  
  
"Tell me what?" Saburo asked her anxiously.  
  
"Well, I'm really going to miss you, and I'm glad that I got to know you. You are a really sweet and caring guy."  
  
Saburo sighed. "I'm going to miss ya too," he replied.  
  
"Anyway…"  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else for you to tell me?" Saburo asked her quietly.  
  
Just hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Saburo…" her voice cracked.  
  
"Hoshi…" Saburo gently tilted her head up to look into her green eyes.  
  
"Saburo, I love you." Hoshi finally managed to whisper out.  
  
"I love you too." Saburo murmured back.  
  
Hoshi leaned forwards and a kiss landed on Saburo's cheek. He turned his head to look straight into her eyes again. Drawn close again, their next kiss was more direct.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan, bye Tomoyo-chan!" Hoshi and Saburo waved to both of them.  
  
Hoshi had decided to exit out of the modeling thing to be with Saburo. Akina was back in, and she was meeting Sakura, Kaede, and Tomoyo at their next stop.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked Kaede.  
  
"Hmm…" Kaede dug through her purse. "We're headed towards Hong Kong," she replied.  
  
Sakura stiffened. Tomoyo caught the glance. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said in a strained voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kaede asked concerned.  
  
"Umm, personal stuff," Tomoyo answered.  
  
Kaede nodded. She stuck her headphones on and turned up her music and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Tomoyo was grateful to the privacy that they had now.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" she asked again.  
  
"No," Sakura whispered softly. "How can I go back to there? I have too many memories of him. I can't do this."  
  
"Sakura-chan, yes you can. Even if you do see him, maybe you can work on his conscience and hurt him for what he had done to you," Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Alright." She slowly dried her tears. "But why?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Why what?" Tomoyo asked patiently.  
  
"Why hasn't he talked to me? Why has he totally ignored me for such a long time?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's forget about him for awhile, OK?"  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded her head. The plane trip continued. In five more hours, they would arrive at Hong Kong. Sakura tried to relax as she put her headphones on and turned up the music.  
  
  
  
Hey, double chapters! Ya see, Syaoran was sorta in this chapter. And hey, guess who Shiro is! Guess, hint hint, he's another main in this book. I just had to get Hoshi outta here, so there she goes. And isn't it sweet how Saburo and her turned out? LOL anyway, Sakura's going to meet her beloved soon, cuz guess where they're going? HONG KONG of course! LALALALA. Tata and let ur imaginations run wild with what's goin to happen.  
  
~Ruby 


	6. Gone Forever

Photo Love  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 6- Gone Forever  
  
Lalala, sorry for not updating sooner, I'm trying to write quickly, but I'm really busy with exams and stuff. But summers come up, so I can't wait! Anyway, Sakura and everyone are around 20-21ish. She hasn't heard from Syaoran in forever, and she's a famous model now and is going around to different places for shoots. R+R.  
  
  
  
"Prepare for landing," the announcer said. "Please buckle up and adjust your seats to upright position. Thank you for flying China Airlines, and we hope to see you again soon."  
  
Again, it repeated it in Chinese, French, and English.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we're almost there," Sakura informed her.  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked Sakura suspiciously.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura replied. She avoided looking at Tomoyo's eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep because she had been too tense. She still couldn't believe that she was going to Hong Kong. So many memories had come rushing back of Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you probably won't even see him. We're only staying here for a couple of weeks, and we won't go everywhere in Hong Kong. Besides, he probably isn't even there. Don't waste time thinking about him," Tomoyo told her.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'll try," she told Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
Bracing themselves for the landing, Sakura put her headphones back on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ohayou!" Akina greeted them as they got off the plane.  
  
"Ohayou?" Sakura asked. "I'm so tired, isn't it ten at night?"  
  
Akina grinned. Her brown hair had been cut into a short bob. "I think that you have jetlag Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura grinned weakly. "Great, I really need to sleep."  
  
"Well, our shoots don't start until ten tomorrow." Kaede told her. "Why don't we go to our hotel and get some sleep."  
  
Sakura nodded and so did Tomoyo.  
  
Akina helped them with their luggage as they hailed a cab.  
  
Sakura looked around the city as the cab went through it to their hotel.  
  
"Wow, it's awesome here." Then, out of curiosity, she asked the cab driver. "Hey, do you know the Li family here?"  
  
The driver looked back at her as they stopped at a streetlight.  
  
"Of course I do. The poor family, they are the richest and the most well known, but they lost their two most prominent descendants a few years ago. Li Syaoran and Li Meilin. They have been missing for a long time, and that has declined the Clan's relationships." Sighing, the taxi driver went on.  
  
"They say that both of them somehow went missing after they went on a trip to Japan. No one really knows what happened, though they were gone after a mysterious plane crash. They were both supposed to be on the plane, but it crashed into the ocean, so no bodies have been found at all. The Clan went totally ballistic. They tried desperately to hide everything up from the media and press, and I only know because my cousin works in their house as a maid. "  
  
Sakura barely heard the rest of his words. So he was gone. Gone forever. Forever… she leaned her head against the window, aimlessly looking out.  
  
"How could I lose him?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After having slept a fitful sleep, Sakura awoke. She glanced out of her window. It was morning, and a quick look at her watch told her that it was 6:30. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she went changed and decided to go for a walk. Nearby to the hotel, she found a park. Strolling casually through it, she reflected on all of her memories with Syaoran.  
  
I can't believe that he's gone. For good! I will not believe it. He has to be alive somewhere, I know it. I would've felt if he was gone. And Meilin too, though she has no magic so I wouldn't know. But where is he? I need him now, and I need him forever. I love you Syaoran, I always will. But where are you? Everyday goes on as I find the reasons that I love you, Now and forever will I love you and be true, I trust and give my all to you, You're everything I need in a friend, You're everything to me and I could never hurt you."  
  
Sakura gasped as she saw a figure, so familiar to her eyes.  
  
"Hiiragiwaza-kun! Tomoyo was looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but my plane was delayed," he told her.  
  
"Do you know where we're staying? You and Tomoyo are sharing a room, I know that won't be too difficult," Sakura said with a sly smile at him.  
  
A rare blush covered Eriol's face, and he looked away without answering.  
  
"Well, what are you doing out here?" he asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," she told him.  
  
"About Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I heard that he disappeared in a plane crash. Meilin- chan too. I can't believe that's he gone. Just like that."  
  
"He can't be gone, I would've felt something at least," Eriol protested.  
  
Sakura looked away, her face brimming with tears.  
  
"Hey, are you the famous Kinomoto Sakura?" a voice called out suddenly. Sakura quickly wiped her emerald eyes dry as she turned around.  
  
A young man with blue hair and violet eyes was walking towards her.  
  
"You are!" he shouted. "Hey, guys, it's Sakura-chan!" Soon, a whole crowd of males was surrounding Sakura, and it took all of Eriol's skill to keep them all away from her.  
  
"What do you want?" she yelled as she stood on a park bench.  
  
"We love you! You're so famous here, we know everything about you!" the original boy shouted. "I'm Ling Yoritomo, and I always get what I want, and I want you!"  
  
Sakura could see some of the guys holding up magazines. One of them flew up and landed in her arms. (AN- wow, lucky wind LOL)  
  
Looking into it, she saw a picture of herself. It was one of the shoot photos. The caption read: "The new budding model, Kinomoto Sakura is only 21. Her beautiful brown hair and green eyes make a great duo, and she is really gorgeous. Next on her modeling trip is the famous city of Hong Kong, off the coast of China."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Wow, I didn't know that I was so popular already."  
  
"Hey, Sakura-san, do you want to hurry up here? I really want to get out of here!" Eriol said loudly.  
  
"Oh, sorry Eriol-kun!" she said without thinking. "Let's go!" Ducking through a circle of arms, she ran off with Eriol close behind her. Soon though, the sound of running footsteps followed her into the hotel. Quickly, she ran up the stairs. She was only on the second floor. Whipping out her room key, she ran in and slammed the door behind her. Collapsing on her bed, she breathed for air.  
  
"Wow, next time, don't be so beautiful, ok Sakura-chan?" Eriol said between gasps for breath.  
  
She grinned back. "It's not my fault that I'm so pretty," she replied. They heard banging on the door, and Sakura was afraid of it caving in. she watched the door with growing concern.  
  
Suddenly, she heard security guards outside.  
  
"OK, everyone, get out of the hotel, NOW!" stern voices commanded. A few whacks were heard, and then running.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura told the security guards later on.  
  
"Hey, you are Kinomoto Sakura, aren't ya?" one of them asked her.  
  
Sighing, she nodded. "Hey, would you sign this for me? My daughter loves you, you are her model and everything!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "How can I be so popular all of a sudden?" Quickly, she put her name down on a piece of paper and handed it to the guard, who thanked her.  
  
By now, Tomoyo, Akina, and Kaede were all up.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted to him. Wrapping him up in a tight hug, she grinned at him. Without hesitating, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Blushing, she pulled away. She smiled blissfully at him.  
  
"Oh, I missed you!"  
  
"And you didn't think that I missed you?" Eriol asked her with a grin.  
  
"Wait, so what happened to ya, Sakura-san?" Akina asked her.  
  
Sighing, Sakura motioned for Eriol to speak. Exhausted, she was about to go back to her room when Kaede grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura-san, we have a shoot in about 2 hours. Breakfast, a quick sightseeing tour, and then we need to go."  
  
"Alright, I need to take a quick shower." Sakura said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's her! Was the first thought that went through Shiro's head. He spotted a magazine through a store window. Quickly, he went in to buy it.  
  
Coming out of the store, he opened the magazine to the pages for the model.  
  
"The new budding model, Kinomoto Sakura is only 21. Her beautiful brown hair and green eyes make a great duo, and she is really gorgeous. Next on her modeling trip is the famous city of Hong Kong, off the coast of China."  
  
Kinomoto Sakura? That name rang a bell in Shiro's head.  
  
"Oh no, I've wasted so much time here! She probably doesn't even remember me." Sighing while he looked at the magazine, he slowly went home, taking the magazine with him.  
  
"She must have a boyfriend, and I bet tons of guys are after her now since she's a model. She must've found a guy that she likes." Thinking about everything, Syaoran's head was in a rush.  
  
"Hey, Shiro, what is that?" Hwalan asked. "I didn't know that you were interested in fashion, especially women's."  
  
Shiro gazed at the picture of Sakura again. "I think that I have a memory of this girl. But I know that I'm Li Syaoran, and I can remember about the plane crash too. I need to go back."  
  
Hwalan ripped the magazine away from him. Turning around, she muttered a few words that he couldn't hear.  
  
"Hwalan, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked. Whirling around, he narrowly missed being hit by a floating lamp. Unknown reflexes kicked in, and he landed on his feet on the opposite side of the room. Astonished, he could only stare at Hwalan, waiting for an explanation.  
  
He felt dizzy all of a sudden. Collapsing on the floor, he heard a high- pitched cackle.  
  
"Oh no, my dear Shiro, you're staying right here with me. I'm not letting you go, not yet, not ever."  
  
Then he blacked out.  
  
  
  
OK, next chapter, duh Shiro is obviously Syaoran, but to keep up with the mood of the whole story, he's staying Shiro for awhile. Hmm… Hwalan is the naughty girl, I guess the antagonist, and Sakura's famous as a model. LOL, I wonder how Syaoran and Sakura are going to meet again, since Syaoran's is having another amnesia attack. Sakura's being attacked by guys, and guess who's going to turn up again, cuz he always gets what he wants. LOL R+R please!  
  
~Ruby  
  
PS- I might not update 4 a while cuz of exams and stuff. 


	7. Betrayal of Love

Photo Love  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 7- The Past Unraveled  
  
  
  
Arriving at the shoot, Kaede led them all up to the tenth floor of a skyscraper.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as they went up the elevator. It was see-through, and they could see the busy city below them.  
  
"Good morning everyone, today, we are going to teach you the b, p, m, f, of the Chinese language," a Chinese lady announced to a class of toddlers. Sakura peeked in their class, and grinned when she saw the little kids.  
  
"They're so cute!" she squealed to Tomoyo and Akina. Nodding, they continued.  
  
As Sakura entered the photography room, she glanced around. There were lights everywhere, glaring down at her.  
  
"Hey, Daidouji-sama!" a voice called out. Tomoyo headed towards a nice- looking lady with green eyes and pitch-black hair.  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Shing Hwalan," she said. From behind them, Sakura heard the door open and then close.  
  
"Oh, here's our photographer," Hwalan said. "He's the best in all of Hong Kong." Smiling weakly, Sakura nodded. She didn't feel comfortable around Hwalan, though she didn't know why. Shooting a glance at Eriol, his blue eyes showed the same emotion as he looked at Hwalan in disgust.  
  
Turning around, Sakura stopped short. She gasped, and just stood still as she stared at the photographer.  
  
She felt Eriol's presence besides her, and felt him gently lead her to a coach.  
  
"It's him!" was all Sakura managed to get out. The man in front of her had blue hair and green eyes, so unlike the brown hair and amber eyes that she was used to, but she could feel his aura. She had already felt it before, but she had thought that she had been dreaming.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she came over.  
  
"Hai, of course," Sakura replied. With a look to Eriol, it was clear that she didn't want anyone else involved in it.  
  
"This is Chang Shiro. He's the head photographer in all of Hong Kong, and he works for us. He's going to take all of your pictures Kinomoto-san."  
  
"OK," Sakura replied. She had regained her composure and was calm, but inwardly, she was shaking and trembling with fear.  
  
"OK, so, I'll pick out some stuff for you to change into." Shiro led her to a dressing room. Nervously, Sakura waited as he picked out an all white dress with little watercolor pastel flowers on it, then a yellow chiffon colored full-length dress, and lastly, a spring green dress with tiny navy blue, white, and pink flowers on it.  
  
"OK, we  
  
We'll start with this one." Shiro handed her one of the dresses. She waited for him to leave.  
  
"What?" Shiro asked her as he continued to stand and watch her.  
  
"I need to change which, means that you need to leave the room," she replied.  
  
Blushing, Shiro quickly backed out. "Hentai." Sakura heard Eriol mutter under his breath outside of the door.  
  
Grinning, she quickly changed, but she didn't go back outside. She collapsed into a chair. She stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Why doesn't he recognize me? What's wrong with him, and what in the world happened to him? It's like we're starting all over again. He doesn't know me at all, and he seems really distant. What is going on? Syaoran, come back!" she said quietly. Quickly, as she heard a knock on the door, she wiped away her tears from her sorrowful, emerald eyes, and went outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can't you shut up Hwalan? I can't concentrate with you babbling on and on about something. And I bet Sakura-chan can't either. If I'm going to take good pictures, then I need to have silence. Why don't you all just get out of here, and let me do the pictures." Shiro snapped as his patience finally broke, ten minutes later.  
  
Pouting, Hwalan reluctantly left the room.  
  
"Do you want us to leave?" Akina asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she answered. "If it helps to get this all over with, the sooner, the better."  
  
Nodding, Akina, Kaede, Tomoyo, and Eriol all left the room.  
  
"OK, that's better." Shiro told Sakura.  
  
"As he adjusted the camera, Sakura started to get nervous.  
  
"No, wait. Tilt your head to the side, just a bit. We want to get the impression of a flirt. Smile, but not too wide. No, smile. If you don't smile, no one will like it. OK, that's good. Now just relax." Shiro told her.  
  
Groaning as Sakura shifted, he walked over to her. Putting his arm on her leg, he gently lifted her up, and then shifted her back to her original position.  
  
"OK, now don't move while I get this shot," he told her. Sakura was too nervous to do anything else.  
  
"SMILE!" Shiro called out to her.  
  
Trying to grin, Sakura looked directly into the camera.  
  
"No, no… think of something special in your life, happy memories, anything! Just smile!" Shiro yelled out.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh as she tried to think of something.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran…  
  
"Sakura, NOOO! Come back…Sakura, I love you…Sakura, I'll come back for you, no matter what…Sakura!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran, I love you." Sakura whispered. She suddenly became aware of the camera's clicking.  
  
Her eyes flew open. Shocked, she stood up.  
  
"Hey, that was great. Think about whatever you were thinking about last time, and you'll great on your next one too."  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Eh?" Shiro replied. He gave Sakura a weird glance.  
  
"Never mind," she said. Giving him a weak grin, she went to change into her next dress.  
  
A pair of green eyes narrowed in triumph. "He's mine."  
  
Sakura watched sadly as Hwalan latched onto Shiro the minute that the shoot was over with. He seemed frustrated, though he didn't object to anything that she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sakura-chan, so what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her as soon as they entered their suites in the hotel.  
  
Sighing, Sakura didn't reply.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"It's him." Sakura said softly as she stared out of their room window.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Shiro, Syaoran, they're the same, though why he doesn't recognize me I don't know. And where's Meilin?"  
  
Tomoyo understood, and gave Sakura a hug. "I know that you two were meant to be together. But, are you sure that it's him?"  
  
"Yes, it's his aura, though, his eyes and hair are both different. But Eriol noticed it too."  
  
Syaoran…  
  
Tomoyo looked on, helpless, unable to relieve Sakura's pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, pretty Cherry Blossom, you can't take my Little Wolf away, I won't let you. He's all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. He doesn't even recognize you. Too bad, you would've made a nice couple, but he's all mine now," an evil voice cackled to Sakura.  
  
"No, Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Instead, a new picture of Shiro appeared. An old memory of Syaoran lingered in Sakura' s mind, and she did all she could to hold onto it.  
  
"Good-bye Sakura."  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!" Sakura screamed again. She ran after him, but he always seemed to be getting further and further away from her, though she tried desperately to reach him.  
  
Slowly, he drifted away and disappeared into a misty fog.  
  
Sobbing, Sakura collapsed on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Awaking, she found an unknown face above her head. Gasping, she hurled her fist up, connecting it with the person's head.  
  
"Whoa!" a shout went out.  
  
Sitting up, Sakura glanced around quickly. A pair of concerned blue eyes stared back at her. Tousled brown hair with blue highlights made the man look very punk.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" he asked Sakura.  
  
Wincing as she realized that she had just punched him, she nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yoritomo."  
  
"Oh." Sakura finally recognized him. "You're that guy I saw yesterday morning."  
  
"Yeah. You really are beautiful."  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Sakura asked him, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, umm…" Sweat dropping, he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Sakura could see that it had just been dyed blue, and it was fading away.  
  
"Anyway, did you have a bad dream?" he asked her.  
  
Sighing, Sakura nodded. Somehow, she felt that she could trust him, though she didn't know him at all. Her hand unconsciously went to the necklace that Syaoran had given her.  
  
"Hey, people have bad dreams all the time. It's no big deal."  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she realized that she was in her night clothes, with a complete stranger in the room with her. Jumping up, she ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
Glancing at the clock as she came out, she noticed that it was already seven in the morning.  
  
"I really need to go," she told Yoritomo.  
  
"OK, so, do ya want to meet some place anytime? Hey, I have a girlfriend, but you look like you really need someone sometimes. Call me, 'K?" with that, he flipped her a card and disappeared from the room. Sakura blinked.  
  
"How'd he do that?" she asked herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and she rushed to get it.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Now, who was that young man that I saw coming out of your room?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
Blushing, Sakura told her about Yoritomo.  
  
"Ooh, he seems like an awesome guy. You need someone that you can talk to about your problems, I know that I can't always be there, and Eriol is pretty busy too."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, I didn't mean that you were a bad friend!" Sakura protested.  
  
"I know, but sometimes, I'm not there for you, like I should be. Gomen."  
  
Hugging her, Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo-chan, we are the best of friends. You don't have to apologize. I'm not always there for you either."  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.  
  
But there will be a time when I won't be there, right when you need me. And I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you will have to face it on your own.  
  
  
  
Whew, seventh chapter, how's Sakura feelin now that she knows that Shiro is Syaoran? Not good obviously. But how is she going to get him back? What's going to happen with Yoritomo? *music plays in background* DUN DUN DUN  
  
Find out later LOL I'll try to update soon, btu I might be able to cuz of exams and all this stuff that's coming up now.  
  
~Ruby 


	8. The Past Revealed

Photo Love  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 8- The Past Revealed  
  
  
  
Sakura hurriedly rushed to the studio. She was already ten minutes late, and she was supposed to be very punctual. Gasping for breath as she ran up the stairs, she slammed into someone as she rounded the steps.  
  
WHOOSH! She slid to the floor, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Whoa!" a male voice yelled out. Sakura immediately recognized it as Syaoran's. Quickly, she stood up.  
  
"Gomen!" she apologized.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" Syaoran asked her as he peered at her. His deep amber eyes scanned her emerald ones intensely. Sakura blushed slightly under his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Umm, yeah, of course, I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"You don't look fine to me. Are you sure you're OK?" Syaoran pressed her.  
  
Sighing, Sakura looked Syaoran straight in the eye. "It's not really that bad," she said, though she knew her voice was trembling.  
  
Confused by the emotions that he suddenly felt for Sakura, Syaoran gently lifted her head up with his hand. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears that had been left in there for too long.  
  
"Hey, it's OK to cry?" he said to her quietly.  
  
Sakura didn't' reply, drawn into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"What's really wrong?" he questioned her again.  
  
Without saying anything, Sakura's eyes overflowed with tears, and she looked away. Syaoran gently drew her to him, and enclosed her in his arms. Without knowing why, he felt that he had a deeper connection with her.  
  
She sobbed silently in his arms. He gently held her, comforting without any words, softly stroking her auburn hair.  
  
As she stopped sobbing slowly, he reached out for her hands, enclosing them in his.  
  
"Hey, you look like you have a lot of problems, and if you ever need any help, any comfort, I'm here," he told her in a sincere voice.  
  
Sakura nodded, though she knew that he would never understand.  
  
"Do you want to meet for lunch?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Sakura stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying.  
  
"OK, I guess," she replied, her voice a lot steadier.  
  
"Great!" he exclaimed. Helping her up the stairs, he handed her a tissue. "I can't have my best model looking like a teary-eyed baby, now can I?" he told her as they reached the studio.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted to her. Rushing over, she fixed Syaoran with a glare.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Holding out his hands in surrender, Syaoran backed away from the angry Tomoyo.  
  
"Relax, I just fell, and he helped me up the stairs," Sakura lied easily.  
  
Tomoyo knew immediately that she was lying, but she didn't question anything. She knew that Sakura wouldn't lie without a reason, and a good one at that.  
  
Syaoran gently shooed everyone out of the room. Hwalan shot Sakura a murderous glare. Sakura looked back at her, surprised, but she understood that Hwalan probably thought that she was trying to steal Syaoran away from her.  
  
Well, he's not hers. And he deserves a lot better. I wonder what…  
  
"Shiro-kun, what's up with you and Hwalan?" Sakura asked him curiously.  
  
Blushing, he looked away. "Umm, well, I guess we're just friends. I know that she wants more, but I don't know if I'm willing to give it to her yet."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said.  
  
"So, are we going to get going with these pictures? You need at least ten, and at the rate we're going, you won't even have half of it."  
  
Sakura glanced that the pictures that they had took yesterday.  
  
"OK, I guess," she replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran gently turned her head slightly to the left.  
  
"OK, now just sit still," he told her.  
  
Sakura obeyed, patiently waiting for him to snap the picture.  
  
Syaoran quickly snapped three different ones, all from several various angles.  
  
"OK, now give me a big grin!" he told her.  
  
Smiling individually for Syaoran, she grinned.  
  
"Great! You're so much better than any other models that I've worked with before. They're so pouty and flirty and whiny and you are just totally the opposite."  
  
Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
SNAP! Another picture was done.  
  
"SO are ya ready to go now?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
Sakura nodded as she felt him slide his arm over her waist.  
  
A pair of green eyes flashed in fury.  
  
"No way are you going to get away with this!"  
  
Any comments? I know this is really short, but everyone's been reviewing, and I don't have a lot of time and I've sorta got writers block. R+R please  
  
~Ruby 


	9. The Past Revealed (2)

AN- ok, the last chapter's title was really weird, but it was supposed to be a longer chapter. But don't kill me cuz of the stupid title. LOL, anyway, I've noticed that all of my characters somehow all have green eyes. I don't know how that turned out, but R+R please.  
  
Photo Love  
  
~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 9- The Past Revealed (2)  
  
  
  
"So are you going to tell him anything at all?"  
  
"Well, I want to know what has gone on in his life. I want to find out about what happened and what's going on," Sakura said.  
  
"OK, if ya run into any problems or anything, call me," Tomoyo told her. "And if…"  
  
Sakura's cell rang and she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan." She heard Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Hi" she answered him.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you would mind if I changed the date to a dinner one?"  
  
"Oh, no. not at all. So, I'll see ya at the Carlton-Ritz lobby at around, seven?"  
  
"Alright, sure," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura hung up and dutifully reported to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ooh, dinner date. Even more romantic!"" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"No, do not come to videotape us," Sakura said sternly.  
  
"I can't?" Tomoyo asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"Well…alright, I guess you can, as long as you don't come and bother us."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura applied some blue mascara on her eyelashes. They matched the short blue miniskirt that Tomoyo had made for her.  
  
"See, I knew that it would come in handy." Tomoyo cried gleefully as Sakura twirled around in it. "And you don't look too dressed up, casual, pretty, and perfect."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.  
  
"OK, I've gotta go wait for him in the lobby now. Can ya come with me?"  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Heading down, Sakura was silent, thinking about what she was going to say and do with Syaoran.  
  
As she entered the brightly furnished lobby, she spotted Syaoran. She headed towards him, waving with a smile on her face. It dimmed slightly as she saw Hwalan suddenly appear besides him.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't blow you off," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Nodding, Sakura was still troubled.  
  
"But would it have been worse if he had?" Sakura whispered to herself. Tomoyo gave her a quick smile.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan, well…Hwalan wants to go with us too," Syaoran told her with a rueful smile. "Do you mind? I mean, she doesn't have to come if you don't want her to."  
  
The triumphant smile that Hwalan had been shooting at Sakura disappeared. Her eyes narrowed and she glared, first at Syaoran and then at Sakura.  
  
"Nah, it's OK. We can hangout together later," Sakura told him.  
  
Sighing in relief, Syaoran slipped his hand through Sakura's arm and led her outside, with Hwalan walking behind them. Her face was scrunched in fury.  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran walked out towards the park, they watched the setting sun.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," Sakura gasped.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Syaoran replied, staring at her. She blushed under his gaze. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stood together. Hwalan cleared her throat loudly behind them and they quickly broke apart.  
  
"OK, dinner," Syaoran announced.  
  
As they sat down to an exquisite restaurant called the Moon Buffet, Sakura noticed the intense glares that Hwalan was giving her.  
  
"Hey, Shiro, why don't you and Sakura sit next to each other. That way, it'll be easier for us to talk," Hwalan said sweetly and Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura looked at Hwalan suspiciously. She could spot a twinkle of evil in her eyes.  
  
What is she up to?  
  
As their drinks were served, Hwalan took them. As she handed Sakura hers, she 'accidentally' spilled her Coke all over Sakura's shirt.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura shouted. Hwalan feigned surprise.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to do that. Why don't I go with you to the bathroom to help you get it off."  
  
Sakura glared at her, but reluctantly went off too.  
  
"OK, let's get this straight Miss Perfect Model. Shiro is mine. And you can't do anything about it. Don't even think about coming between us, because I will get revenge." Hwalan hissed at Sakura as they got into the bathroom.  
  
"And who says that he's yours? How do you know that he likes you, it doesn't seem that way to me."  
  
Hwalan turned a deep shade of red. "How dare you!"  
  
Sakura quickly dried her dress without paying attention to Hwalan, who now seemed to have calmed down. But as Sakura headed back to the table, she could see the anger and hate in Hwalan's green eyes.  
  
The rest of dinner passed uneventfully and all of the talk was kept to regular everyday events. Sakura kept a watchful eye on Hwalan though. She felt anger growing in her aura.  
  
"So, ready to go?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She nodded and Hwalan followed suit.  
  
Sakura grinned at Tomoyo, who was sitting at a nearby table with Eriol as she walked out. Tomoyo winked and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Alright, then let's go."  
  
"Hey, I've really got to go home now, so I'll see you guys later," Hwalan called to them.  
  
Sakura waved bye, but she was still suspicious of Hwalan.  
  
"So…" Syaoran started as they walked through the nearby park.  
  
"So…" Sakura replied. "I haven't heard anything about your past life or family. Do you have any relatives, brothers, sisters, cousins?"  
  
Syaoran's amber eyes clouded over. "Well, the truth is that… well, I don't really know anything about my past. I can't really remember anything. Hwalan says that she's my girlfriend from before, and she acts so sad when I don't remember, but I just can't remember her. She is the only one who understands, she's the one who got me my job as a photographer, she's done so much for me already."  
  
"But does she want anything in return?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Well, she likes dying my hair all the time, and she makes me wear these contacts." Syaoran had blue ones on tonight.  
  
"So what is your real eyes color?" Sakura asked, her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
Syaoran looked away from her for a second, and then turned back around.  
  
Sakura fainted away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Hoe, where am I?"  
  
"You're still outside, in the park," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura whispered to herself as she faced the reality of the fact again. His eyes were deep amber brown.  
  
"You can't remember anything?" Sakura asked him quietly.  
  
"No, I can't. I've tried and tried, but nothing comes out. It makes me so mad!" Syaoran cried out in frustration as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree. The tree wiggled, and then a crack appeared in the trunk.  
  
Syaoran backed away from it. "What the hell just happened? I am NOT that strong."  
  
"How do you know that?" Sakura asked him softly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, deeply into her eyes. "I don't." Where have I seen you before? He asked himself silently.  
  
"Sakura, do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you do remember!" she shouted.  
  
"Eh? Remember what?" he asked as he ran a hand through his blue hair.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I know you from before. We were close friends, but rivals before that. I met you in Japan. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, can you remember anything?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, then clouded over again. "No, I can't right now. I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura's head dropped. "Well, I guess it's ok. I didn't really expect you to remember anything either."  
  
Syaoran gently lifted her head up.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry."  
  
"'S'OK."  
  
Syaoran slowly moved closer and bent his head down. Sakura stared into his eyes, and then closed her eyes as he descended.  
  
Suddenly, a crackle of thunder and a scream broke the silence of the night. Syaoran and Sakura broke away quickly.  
  
"Hwalan?" Syaoran asked in surprise.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" Hwalan shrieked at Sakura. "I worked so hard to erase his memory, over and over again. Now you have to come in to ruin it all. He can't remember because of the spell I put on him, but he's falling in love with you anyway. What is wrong with this?! Syaoran, I can't believe this!"  
  
"Eh? Syaoran? Hwalan, you erased my memory and put a spell on me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes, you are Li Syaoran, the most prominent son of the Li Clan in Hong Kong. I crashed the plane you were on, killing everyone on it but you. And then I took you in. and this is how you repay me? Falling in love with her?"  
  
"Hey, you evil, wicked witch! How could you?" Sakura screamed at Hwalan. "You ruined my entire life, my love, everything! How could you?"  
  
"Mwahahaha," Hwalan cackled evilly. "Well, it's none of your concern anymore. I'll get rid of you, and Syaoran will be mine again."  
  
A force came hurling out at Sakura. "No!" Syaoran shouted. He jumped in front of Sakura and took the blow.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Grabbing her necklace, close to tears, she chanted the spell quickly and then spun her staff around.  
  
She quickly observed the force. The Whip. "Alright, Shield, cover me and Syaoran now!"  
  
Now that she was safely inside a barrier, Sakura rushed over to Syaoran.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked him, concerned.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "If I'm a Li Clan member, then it must mean that I had a lot of training."  
  
Sakura grinned at him. "You did." Then she stood up.  
  
"Alright, Hwalan, for all of this trouble that you have caused me, my friends and family, and Syaoran, you must die!  
  
"Woody, release!" The fairy flew out. "Trap the Whip!"  
  
The fairy twirled everywhere. It caught the Whip inside a box.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura cheered, but it quickly died away. The Whip slashed its way through the wood and was free once again.  
  
Thinking quickly, Sakura sent out another card. "Fly!" Wings grew out of Sakura's back and she shot into the air with the Whip behind her.  
  
"Oww!" she screamed into the night as she felt the sting of a blow from the hard leather. She twisted to the right and tried to think up another way to trap the card.  
  
"Syaoran, why can't you remember anything? I need your help! Please…" Sakura pleaded softly to the air.  
  
"Fire, release!"  
  
Suddenly, the Whip cut deep into her. Sakura's right wing was cut and she lost her balance in the air.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell, fell, and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Aww, I'm sorry that I left ya at a cliffhanger. This was going to be the last chapter. But then I decided that I was going to have ten even chapters. So the story's almost over. Please keep reading and R+R.  
  
~Ruby 


	10. Love at Last

Suddenly, the Whip cut deep into her. Sakura's right wing was cut and she lost her balance in the air. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell, fell, and fell to the ground.  
  
AN- OK, last chapter. Finally, Ff.net is up again! I've been waiting forever to upload this chapter! Geez, it did take me forever to get this thing up! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and supported me. LOL. Anyway, I hope you like the ending, though it is a bit boring and typical of all S+S stories. OK, I admit that I got really bad writer's block so I just wrote. Anyway, everyone celebrate summer!!!!! PS-This whole story is dedicated to one of my best friends Courtney. If she ever gets around to reading it. R+R everyone! ~Ruby  
  
Photo Love ~Ruby Gurl  
  
Chapter 10- Love at Last  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he caught her.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Hey, watch it. That's my ear!"  
  
Sakura grinned ruefully. "Sorry. Fire, burn it!" she yelled. The fire pixie danced around in the air, chasing the Whip. The fire was one of the most important elements. It came with the need to dominate. It caught up with the Whip and set it on fire.  
  
The Whip twirled around and around jumped around in an intricate dance trying to put the fire out.  
  
Suddenly, a figure in black and a blue cape jumped out. He drew something out quickly and whirled it around. //WHOOSH//  
  
Whip was caged inside what looked like a box thingy.  
  
"Trap it!" a voice yelled out. It sounded familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't place it. She was broken from her amazement trance and quickly, she obeyed.  
  
"Whip card. I command you, return to your original shape. I, as the mistress of the cards command you. Whip!"  
  
It struggled against her, resisting strongly. Breaking away quickly for a few seconds before Sakura could gain hold of it again, the Whip wreaked havoc. It landed against Syaoran, digging deeply into his side over and over and over again until Syaoran was weak from blood loss and cuts and pain.  
  
"No, return to your true shape Sakura card!" she yelled. The card obeyed this time.  
  
As she glanced around, she saw that the blue-caped figure had disappeared. She forgot about him soon though as she raced towards Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She ignored the card that fluttered down to the ground besides her.  
  
"Aww, Sakura. Your dear Syaoran is hurt," Hwalan taunted. "NO!" Sakura screamed as she cradled him in her arms. "Sakura..." Syaoran stated weakly. He looked up at her with pain in his eyes, and with something else that Sakura couldn't place. Love?  
  
She stood up and faced Hwalan. "How dare you? He was innocent, a person that you toyed with for no reason." Sakura's power grew with her emotions. "I will never forgive you. I can't believe that there is somehow so evil out there that would do this. Shot card, release!"  
  
//BANG// Hwalan drew back as the bullet narrowly missed her. She backed away from Sakura, her green eyes frightened. //BANG// Hwalan screamed out, a bright white aura surrounding her, turning black.  
  
"NOOOO!" Hwalan screamed in anguish. //WHOOSH// the glare died away, leaving nothing behind.  
  
Sakura sank down to her knees near Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran." she moaned. "How.What."  
  
"Sakura.I.I love you. Even if I can't remember. anything that's happened before, I.I.I don't know anything. But I know that. I love you.no matter what has happened."  
  
Tears ran down Sakura's cheek. Syaoran smiled at her one more time and slowly brought his hand up to touch her cheek. Then he closed his amber eyes. His breathing slowed, and then stopped.  
  
Sakura froze. Her eyes widened in despair. "Syaoran! NO!" she sobbed. She raised his lifeless head up to her, cradling him.  
  
"Syaoran.it's too late now.I can't believe I never told you.even when I had the second chance. I love you.I've always loved you.when you first came to Japan we were rivals. But we overcame that. We became friends... very close ones. And I loved you. Even when you left, I pretended to be mad at you so that you would get on without me. I tried to get over you.but it didn't work. I loved you too much. I will love you forever. Syaoran, my beloved."  
  
Unknown to Sakura, her eyes were closed in distress and sorrow, a bright pink light had surrounded Syaoran and her.  
  
Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes as she felt Syaoran moving away from her. He was floating slightly in the air. She gasped and reached out for him. She could see her tears mingling with the air and she was pulled into the whirling mass too. She spun round and round, losing sight of everything but Syaoran. Slowly, they were both gently settled on the ground again.  
  
Sakura stared at him, tears still streaming down her face. Syaoran blinked.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly, below her breath. "Sakura!" he replied.  
  
She didn't even stop to think, bending down immediately to kiss him. He blinked at her in surprise, then returned it.  
  
"Sakura.Sakura!" His vision cleared, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I remember everything now! I can't believe that Hwalan."  
  
"Yeah, but now she's gone and it's just us. What did happen?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't answer.  
  
Sakura gasped as a card slowly fluttered into her hand. Sakura turned it over to see what card it was.  
  
"Love." She whispered, smiling to herself. Syaoran stood up, reaching down to help her up. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"I'll be with you forever," he whispered into her ear. She grinned. "I know."  
  
Tomoyo ran out with Eriol close behind her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Are you two OK?" Tomoyo asked as she brought her camera up again.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I knew that my little ancestor was still alive. My kind don't die out that easily, and if they did, then they aren't related to me. And actually, considering how weak you just showed yourself, I'm not sure if I still want to be related to you." Eriol told Syaoran.  
  
"Hiiragiwaza-san, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Hey, it's Eriol, Little Wolf," Eriol scolded mockingly.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Whatever."  
  
"Well, it was stupid for you to go, in soccer, we were creamed all through high school," Eriol informed Syaoran. It was the closest he would ever come to saying that he had missed Syaoran.  
  
"Welcome back Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said cordially to him. "Thanks. Now I've gotta spend some time with Sakura, if it's ok with you two," Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol nodded, and he dragged Tomoyo away, her videocamera still running.  
  
"Sakura. I'm so sorry for going away. I know how hard life must've been." Syaoran took her hands in his.  
  
"I promise, I'll never do that again."  
  
"Alright. I believe you. But Syaoran, what happened to Meilin? She didn't really. No." Sakura breathed as Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Syaoran.I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know. I miss her a lot too. But."  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan." Sakura whirled around. She recognized that voice now. She glanced up into the tree above her.  
  
"Hey." The blue cloaked figure gazed down at her. A blue eye winked at her, and a smile appeared.  
  
"I knew you would find him."  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Sakura smiled after him. Gazing up into the sky, she saw the twinkling star. //WHOOSH// A shooting star flew across the sky.  
  
Sakura fixed her eyes on Syaoran. She shivered as he ran his fingers across her cheek. Then he bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Syaoran, I love you!" Sakura whispered to him.  
  
"I know, I love you too," he whispered back.  
  
  
  
OK, lousy way to end, but I suck at endings. WHEW, I'm finally done with this! R+R everyone please. Thanks so much people! ~Ruby PS- in case anyone didn't figure out who the last guy was, it was Yoritomo. Just figured that I'd throw him in here. :) 


End file.
